Dinosaur King episode 38
Mythical Mix Up is the 38th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary In Cambodia's Angkor Wat Temple, a Dinosaur Card Capsule falls out of a wall carving, the dirt ground activating a Stegosaurus, which scares away the tourists; the locals think it's a mythical beast and sound gong alarms, scaring it into the jungle. Arriving at the D-Lab to teleport out, Dr. Taylor sees that Max got a 45% on his math quiz, Max taking the paper back before the D-Team leaves. The locals tell the D-Team of the beast they believe the dinosaur to be and of the goddess Lola who defeated it before. At Zeta Point, Seth sends Rod and Laura to get the dinosaur, but Helga catches them leaving; they fib and convince her they have to research Angkor Wat, but she insists on accompanying them. Meanwhile, Dr. Z sends the Ursula, Zander, and Ed after the dinosaur, but Helga and the kids take the Alpha Jet first, the A-Team having to take a half-missing propeller plane instead. The locals are digging a giant hole to catch the monster in, using drums and gongs to drive Stegosaurus towards it. Flying overhead, Rod and Laura tell Helga they can't do their research if Stegosaurus is running about, but Helga jumps out of the Jet to take care of it herself; upon landing, she is mistaken by the locals as the goddess Lola. The A-Team's plane runs out of fuel and crashes. Helga races off with the locals following her, Rod and Laura and the D-Team also running after the dinosaur, but Max drops his quiz; seeing his bad score, Rod and Laura distract Max with a math question about a dinosaur traveling so far in so much time and run off while he tries thinking. Stegosaurus is driven to the hole by the locals; it charges Helga, but she jumps and hits its head with her soup ladle, sending it into the hole. The locals try tying ropes over the hole, but Stegosaurus flails and breaks free, knocking Helga away with its tail; she lands next to the D-Team, her head in Max's hands and attached back to her body by a long cable and spring: Helga's been a robot all along! Rod summons Terry to attack Stegosaurus, but it fights him back and defeats him with Spike Arrows. Stegosaurus turns to Rod and Laura, but Helga charges in front of them. She dodges a swing from its tail, cheered on by the locals, before Max summons Chomp, but she jumps onto Chomp, the locals thinking she summoned him. Chomp attacks Stegosaurus before defeating it with Thunder Bazooka, but Helga takes its cards. Rod and Laura say they're done researching, but as they leave Max tries answering the math question they'd given him and gives a totally wrong answer (giving a time when the question asked for a speed). Meanwhile, the A-Team is hopelessly lost in the jungle, but at least the Alpha Scanner is picking up Dr. Z's complaining; then a tiger scares them into jumping into a river. Rod and Laura deliver the cards to Seth, who is surprised to hear the Helga had accompanied them, silently warning her not to interfere with his plans. Rex and Zoe report their failure to Dr. Taylor, also noting that Max has devoted himself to studying; in his room, Max lays half asleep on an open book, thinking about Rod and Laura's question but instead pondering what the dinosaur had eaten to go so fast. Battles Rod/Terry vs. Stegosaurus After Stegosaurus knocks Helga away, Rod summons Terry. Terry charges, jumping over Stegosaurus' swinging tail and landing on its side, knocking it to the ground. He bites Stegosaurus' back leg, but it shakes him off and swings its tail to make him back off. Rod readies to use a Fire Move, but Stegosaurus uses Spike Arrows; Terry outruns the first barrage but gets hit in the side by the second, collapsing and returning to his card. Stegosaurus wins Helga & Max/Chomp vs. Stegosaurus Helga races in to keep Stegosaurus away from Rod and Laura, wielding a soup ladle. It swings its tail but she jumps over it. Max summons Chomp, but Helga leaps onto Chomp to Max's frustration; Chomp charges and rams Stegosaurus twice before Stegosaurus charges and fires Spike Arrows. Chomp backs out of the way of the first volley, Helga jumping up and knocking away the second volley arrow by arrow with her ladle; the last one hits her shoulder, but she simply pulls it out. Helga approaches Stegosaurus, but Chomp uses Thunder Bazooka, hitting and defeating it. Helga & Max/Chomp win New Cards *Stegosaurus dinosaur card *Spike Arrows move card Trivia *The plot of the episode may be a reference to a real-life carving in Angkor Wat that some people believe resembles a Stegosaurus. Most experts, however, believe it's a rhinoceros or a chameleon. *A recurring joke this episode is that Max can never say Helga's name right, instead calling her "Olga", "Thelma", or "Wilma". Videos Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime